Collage
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: Collage a place of new beggenings...or four for Shadow and Knuckles. Been kicked out of 3 collages and now to there last chance for one...what will they fine...friends...education...love? ShadAmy KnuxRouge Freind wrote
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I am having writers block with Chained if you do not know what that is go read it. It's under Shadow/Amy M. So I will be doing this for awhile…COLAGE.

**Chapter 1**

**Alternative Click of two? **

_"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep" _rang the alarm clock in the two room dorm of Shadow and Knuckles.

"Freeken alarm cloak…'grown' why do you have to beep so early" said Shadow covering his head with his pillow.

"Because you set it to 5:32…" said Knuckles from the room hiding his body under the covers. There dorm consisted of four rooms, a bathroom with a shower/bath, toilet, sink, and surround sound for when the take showers or baths. They both had a bed room, Shadow's room had black walls and green Chaos Emerald carpet, posters or Linkin Park, Deadpool, Wolverine and hot girls. He had a desk with a single chair with a laptop on it, surround sound, a gun case, a closet, and a little annoying alarm clock. Knuckles was more or less the same as Shadows. Instead of black walls and green carpet he had very dark red walls and just white carpet, he also had a desk with a laptop, closet and the Master Emerald in Chaos Emerald size in a safe that only the Hulk could open. The last room was there sitting room. It had a 48inch plasma screen T.V with a X-Box 360 and a PS2 connected to it, a radio, couch, and two recliners, one black the other red, the black one had Knuckles name on it, and the red had Shadows name on it. Shadow got out of his bed only where his pair of dark blue boxers and headed to the bathroom. Knuckles got out as well in a pair of dark green emerald boxers. He went up to one of the many radios and turned on some Death Metal and started rocking out. It was about three minutes till there was a large knocking at the door.

"Hey Shadow I think well be kicked off this floor" said Knuckles walking toward the door.

"Like we haven't been kicked off floors before" said Shadow in the shower. Knuckles walked over the door and started to slowly open it.

_"It's just going to be another girl nerd with brasses spitting in my face" _Knuckles thought as he opened the door _"Disserting the floor quite time…okay nerd lets have…HOLY SHIT!!!"_ Rouge was at the door in her night gown hands on her hips with her eyes closed.

"Listen here dumb ass I know your new and all that shit but DEATH METAL AT FIVE IN THE MORNING!!! YOU SON OF A…" Rouge opened her eyes to a muscular red echidna only in boxers to revile his bulging muscles and other body features. "hot bitch…" Rouge said staring into his purple eyes.

"hot…" was all Knuckles said. They stared into each others eyes till there was shouting from the bath room.

"So are kicked off the floor or what?!?" Shadow yelled going through his second cycle of shampoo and conditioner. Shadow heard nothing for awhile and shouted again.

"YO KNUCKLHEAD!!! DID YOU HEAR ME?!? ARE WE KICKED OUT OR NOT!!!?" Shadow yelled. Knuckles and Rouge snapped back to reality then and Knuckles looked pretty pitiful when he said…

"Are we?" Rouge looked at him for awhile till she said

"No" Knuckles and Rouge sighed by this "You should hear the guy upstairs sometimes they don't even turn off the music" Rouge smiled at him.

"Hey my _annoying_ black hedgehog friend and I or go to train till 7:30…want to get a coffee or something then…" Knuckles said with a pledging look in his eyes.

"Uh…YA!!! I WOULD LOVE TO!!!" she shouted and then ran back to her room. Knuckles slowly closed the door and sloped down ageist the door. Shadow came out with a towel around his waste.

"What up with you?" Shadow asked.

"Igotadate"

"What?"

"I GOT A DATE!!!" Knuckles shouted happily.

"Good? Let's go to the gym…" Shadow said as he went to his room. Knuckles did the same put a little dazed. Shadow got into a white shirt with a black lighting bolt, blue jeans, leather jackets with spikes on his shoulders, and his hover shoes. Knuckles got into a black shirt, blue jeans, a dark green demy vest, his regular shoes, and his black spike shoulder pads. Once the two where done they grabbed there MP3's and ran out the door.

**Rouge Amy room **

Amy was trying to go back to sleep after the loud racket of music till she heard Rouge slam the door screaming in joy. Rouge jumped onto Amy's bed and held in the a tight hug screaming.

"AMY! AMY! I GOT A DATE WITH THE HOTIST GUY I HAVE EVER MET!!!" Rouge shouted in joy again. Amy sighed and covered her head with a pillow.

"I don't care" said Amy

"I heard he got a hot hedgehog friend" Rouge said seductively.

"I told you I love Sonic" She said.

"Yea I love a guy who has sex every night with a different girl" Amy got up thought about it. "There going to train we can get a good look" Amy eyes widen and ran to get dress. "That's what I thought" Rouge thought as she did the same.

**The Gym **

Amy and Rouge where running down to the sub basement of there dorm that was 5 stories tall. Amy was dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans, and her red boots. Rouge was in a dark blue shirt with leather pants. They finally got down to the gym and the time was 6:25. When they looked into the window which people can look through but the people in the gym can't see out, this was paid by the boys to see girls work out. When they peered through they where breath less. The two had taken off there shirts and where only in there jeans. Shadow was doing push ups with one arm at amazing speeds, also he was reading War and Peace and was flipping the pages with his tong. Knuckles was punching and kicking a punching bag and right next to it was a picture of Captain America with his shield in the air, at the bottom of the posters said "Join the Army! There strong then there is Army strong".

"Wow…look at the black ones mussels there huge….he has a eight pack, and he's good with his tong" Amy said blushing madly. Then sonic walked in with ten other guys and saw the two.

"Hey this is my gym" said Sonic crossing his arms. Knuckles looked back at him and kept working out. "HEY DID YOU HEAR ME!!!" Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and got up. "Good getting out" said Sonic laughing in triumph, and his boys where doing the same.

"Sorry you can't kick us out" said Knuckle thronging his shirt, vest and spikes.

"You want to start something" said Victor walking up to Knuckles.

"Huh…if you don't want to die today…I suggest you back off before Knuckles dose something you'll regret" said Shadow cracking his neck.

"What are you going to do fake hedgehog" Sonic said flexing his muscles.

"You want to through the first fist or should I?" said Knuckles to Shadow.

"Let see what they can do" said Shadow crossing his arms.


	2. The Plan

It's time for the second chapter of Collage. If anyone hated it so far please E Mail me why. (

**Chapter 2**

**The Plan**

Knuckles and Shadow where standing right in front of Sonics gang who where all cracking there knuckles. In Sonic gang there was Victor, Big, Tails, Espio, Charmy, Jet, Storm and Mighty the Armadillo. Victor throw the first punch a Knuckles who jumped over him and landed behind him. Victor tried to punch him in the back but Knuckles blocked and upper cut him in the face. Sonic charged at Shadow but Shadow simply moved out of his was and elbowed him in the back. Storm jumped at Knuckles but Knuckles started to punch him at super speeds in the stomach. Espio turned invisible but Shadow with his keen senses found him and kicked him in the face. The fight kept going on Shadow and Knuckles kept moving at ease. Knuckles yawed at most attacks and Shadow kept his eyes closed and then a figure came into the room and started to ring a bell. Shadow and Knuckles looked up to see taller Rabbit who looked to be 28 or 32.

"Boys what are you doing?!?" she shouted at them. Victor put his arms around Knuckles and Shadows neck.

"Oh you know…getting to know the new guys" he lied while chocking the two till Shadow Chaos Controlled his way out and Knuckles slammed Victor in the foot.

"It looked like to me you where trying to beat them up…and you two I know you're reckoned and if I see you guys starting another fight I will…"

"They started the fight we were in here working out" said Shadow coldly throwing a death glare at Sonic.

"Is this true Mr. Sonic?" asked Vanilla.

"No Mrs. Vanilla" said Sonic

"So who started it?" she asked again. Shadow and Knuckles panicked. They know that with there recorded they would be screwed.

"Sonic and his thugs started it!" said Rouge coming in after seeing the entire fight.

"YOU FILTHY SLUT!!!" shouted Sonic.  
"HEY DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!!!" shouted Amy.

"Oh look who grew a back bone" Sonic replied only to get his face punched it by Shadow.

"NEVER talk to her like that! I swear I will kill you if you ever…"

"MR. SHADOW AND MR. SONIC IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!" Vanilla shouted. Shadow stepped over Sonic and fallowed Vanilla to her office. The rest where left in the room, but Victor sucker punched Knuckles in the face.

"Mess with Sonic again and your little girl friend wont see the light of day again" said Victor walking away. Knuckles got up and put Victor in a strangle hold.

"I will kill you if ever touch Rouge" said Knuckles in an icy voice before letting him go. "Rouge Amy let me treat you guy to some coffee" Knuckles throwing his stuff back on. Rouge and Amy where to stun to talk for what had just happened to them and just nodded and they left with Knuckle.

**Vanilla Office **

"Boys why do you brake into fights all the time?" Vanilla asked rubbing her head.

"It's all that black hedgehog fault!" said Sonic.

"You do know my name is Shadow"

"Yo don't get up in my grill"

"THAT IS MY BIGGEST PET PEVE PEOPLE ACTING BLACK!!!" shouted Shadow.

"Enough! We will continue this conversation later! Get to class" said Vanilla grabbing some Advil. Sonic and Shadow left.

**Coffee Shop **

Knuckles was standing at the counter ordering two frapachinos for Amy and Rouge and a Hot Chocolate for himself. When he was doing this Rouge and Amy where talking.

"Why did he call me that I'm no slut and now Knuckles now thinks that" said Rouge about to brake down.

"NO ROUGE! If Knuckles likes you he wont think of that" said Amy.

"I'm still a vir…"

"Here you go girls" said Knuckles smiling. He looked at the both of them and saw Rouge about to cry. "Amy may you excuse us for a second?" Knuckles asked grabbing Rouge's arm. Amy nodded and Knuckles and Rouge left the same moment Shadow entered. He watched his best friend run out but he walked over to Amy. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Amy. Shadow sat still till all of a sudden Amy hugged him in a bone crushing squeeze crying into his shirt.

**Outside **

Knuckles led Rouge to the back to the Coffee shop. He was about to say something when Rouge grabbed him and started to cry.

"Please…snif…don't listen…sob…to him I'm not a slut…sob…I'm…" Knuckles covered her mouth with his glove and just smiled at her.

"I don't. I believe you" Knuckles said uncovering her mouth. Rouge smiled and started to cry again but in joy.

**Inside**

Shadow was taken back by the act Amy just did. He never had someone hug him except…Miria. Amy let go and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Shadow…no one but Rouge ever stood up for me" said Amy smiling and blushing. Shadow smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I will always protect you and anyone else from the jerk" said Shadow. Amy was on the verge of tears when Knuckles and Rouge came back in.

"So Shadow…what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Should we try to do the Ancient Ruin thing" Shadow suggested.

"That could work but lets through some…." Knuckles was interrupted by a confused Rouge.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!?" She exclaimed. Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and laughed.

"What so funny?" asked Amy slightly confused.

"We have been kicked out of so many collages that we give all are plan names the collage name" said Knuckles.

"So what is the plan you to think of?" asked Rouge.

"Take over the school" said Shadow bluntly.

"Are you crazy?!? Almost everyone here is homicidal!!!" Rouge shouted slamming her fist on the table, getting the hole café attention. Knuckles and Shadow did not want this type of attention.

"Let's go back to are dorm" said Shadow getting up. Amy got up after him fallowed by Rouge and Knuckles.

**Dorm **

Shadow unlocked the door and went in fallowed by the rest. When they got in Rouge stepped on an envelope Shadow picked it up and sighed.

"It's another death threat" said Shadow tossing it to Knuckles. Knuckles looked at the front and sighed.

_Dear Shit Heads, _

_If you guys don't want to die we suggest you pack up and leave. This collage is mine Sonic the Hedgehogs. My crew would not give a second thought to kill you in cold blood while you slept. Also you better give me back Amy I still want to do that virgin, also I want to do that Bat! So pack up and leave and I swear…you will live and they wont be raped. _

_Sincerely _

_Sonic T. Hedgehog _

Knuckles had vanes popping out of neck and his eyes where filled with rage. Shadow had Chaos energy flowing out of him.

"Where is his dorm?!?" said Shadow holding out a Chaos Sphere.

"I swear I am going to rip of his head and plant his head on the flag pool" Knuckles said clenching his fist.

"NO!!! This is what he wants he's going to play you two" said Amy holding Shadow back. Shadow started to calm down while Knuckles was still pissed off.

"Come on Knuxs just chill" pleaded Rouge. Knuckles sighed and gave her a hug.

"Fine for you" Knuckles said. Rouge smiled and looked back at Shadow. "So how are you two going to take over the school?" asked Rouge.

"Easy we tell people about our click The Alternative and people don't join we take over clicks in till we have enough people.

Like that! I hope so! Hey give me some ideas who should be head of the clicks.

I have Omega as the head bully

Victor the head of the Greasers

Tails as the head Nerd

Silver the head of the preps

Sonic the head of the…give me a name

Finally Shadow and Knuckles the head of the Alternatives you know to balance the power.

Give me your vote or I wont write anymore…. )(

And if that doesn't scare you Deadpool will…the merc with the mouth


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for the votes! Here Chapter 3…or 4…air traffic.

Warning there are some very strong adult themes in this chapter.

And here's Deadpool with the disclaimer

Deadpool-Yea that right ME!!! CapAmer07 dose not own Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Captain America (Even though he wants to but he'll own Marvel soon) Me Deadpool, or any other character except Tommy the Hedgehog.

**Chapter 3**

**The Plan for Preps and Bully's in 2 and a half hours **

**Knuckles and Shadows room **

"So how do we going to start off this little party?" Knuckles asked.

"We confront the leaders and we either black mail them to help us, bribe them or if all else fails…we beat the living crap out of them" conclude Shadow. It was about 1:00am when Knuckles and Shadow where making there plans.

"Okay from the information we had gathered from Rouge and Amy it seems our first target should be the Bully's" Knuckles said pointing to the clicks leader Omega.

"You can go handle him I'll take care of the preps leader Silver" Shadow said.

"Remember he has telepathic powers he be able to catch you if try to use a homing attack" Knuckles remained him.

"Yea I remember…also Omega is a robot and has guns" said Shadow.

"I've been shot before lets get some sleep for tomorrow" said Knuckles walking into his room.

"yea" said Shadow jumping into his bed and went to sleep.

**Rouge and Amy room **

Rouge was asleep in her room sleeping peacefully dreaming of a certain echidna; Amy could not sleep that night the whole the day just kept buzzing in her head. She thought of the rude comments Sonic made to her and Rouge and how nice Knuckles and Shadow where to them.

_"Shadow…he's cute…but how could he except me? I mean I looked in his room when no one looking and it was filled to the brim with Death Metal, Heavy Metal, Alternative, Halo, Gears of War, also it was all black…and COUNTRY!!! But…he is so nice to me…." _Amy kept thinking of all about this and was so busy that she did not hear someone enter her dorm room. The hedgehog first looked in Rouge's part of the dorm.

_"Sound asleep…but she might still need these" _The hedgehog ran up to her and put a pair of sound proof headphones on her head.

"Rouge…Rouge…SLUT!!!" the hedgehog shouted but Rouge just kept sleeping soundly. "Nice" was all he said before he snuck over to Amy's room. Thinking liker her roommate she was sound asleep. Amy was still thinking hard about what had happened when all of a sudden her mouth and was covered and another body came over her. Amy tried to scream but all you could hear was muffles.

"Don't try to scream for help…or I'll brake your neck" said the voice.

_"SONIC!!!"_ she tried to scream but she couldn't. The hedgehog started to take off Amy's night gown and started to rub his hand up and down Amy's bare back. The Hedgehog then unclipped her bra.

_"NO!!!"_ Amy screamed mentally as Sonic started to rub his hands over her breast. Sonic started to snicker and started to lick Amy's ear.

"Your breast or so hard…this is the best fuck I'll ever have…and I know you always wanted this" Sonic whispered into ear before climbing over her still keeping one of his hand on her moth.

_"NO!!! He's going to…rape me!" _Amy again screamed mentally. Sonic started to remove his pants to revile his dick. Then he started to suck on her breast and rubbed her opening. Amy tried to scram again but got a slap across the face.

"Shut up bitch! If you want to live don't scream!!!" Sonic ordered and then started to remove Amy's panties. He then entered Amy which made her scram so loud that it could have woken anyone up on the floor.

"THAT'S IT BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Sonic shouted as he reached for a knife. Amy closed her eyes and waited for the worst. Sonic raised his hand in the air and had an evil look in his eyes, he then throw his hand down to stab Amy in the heart.

"NO!!!" a voice shouted and then there was crash on the floor. Amy opened her eyes to see…

"SHADOW!!!" Shadow was on top of Sonic punching him several times in the face before he through Sonic into the hallway.

"Amy…oh God…What did that son of a bitch do to you?!?" Shadow asked grabbing her arms.

"He tried to rape me…ROUGE!!! SHADOW GO SEE IF ROUGE IS…" Shadow put one of his fingers on Amy's mouth.

"Don't worry Knuckles is…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU TRIED TO RAPE AMY!?!" They heard Knuckles and Rouge scram before there was a crash.

"Stay here Amy" said Shadow before running out. Shadow saw Sonic on the ground in a bloody mess and Knuckles standing over him. "Did you kill Sonic?" Shadow asked walking over to him.

"I wish…just some other hedgehog look" Knuckles flipped on the lights to revile a light blue hedgehog.

"Oh my God that's Tommy! He's in my health class!" shouted Amy from the doorway.

"Well Rouge and I kill…OH GOD AMY PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!!!" Knuckles said before he looked the other way. Shadow just got out his black Razor phone and called 911.

"Uh…hi…um there was an almost rape but the rapist was…dispose of" said Shadow into the phone. "Um…she looks fine…but an ambulance would be nice" Shadow then hung up the phone. "They will be over in like three minutes and…" Shadow looked at a still naked Amy and started to get a nose bleed before he looked the other way. "Just put some cloths on" Shadow said before he and Knuckles walked out.

**Like in three minutes latter**

The police where all over the dorm questioning everyone still for some reason. They had Knuckles outside asking him about why he murdered Tommy the hedgehog. Amy was in the ambulance with some hot chocolate in her hands.

"Hey Amy" said Shadow walking over to her

"Hey…Shadow…" said Amy. Since Shadow and Knuckles left the room Amy had been crying about the whole epidemic, Shadow could tell because of her tear stain face.

"Um…I got…these for you" said Shadow said pulling out a dozen roses.

"Oh my God Shadow….there…there beautiful!!!" Amy exclaimed. She started to look through them and saw a black petal sticking through them. She pulled it out, it was a black rose with what looked like mini diamonds in them. "Sh…Shadow what…what is this?" she said pulling in close to her.

"It's a Black Petal Rose…it was just a quick Chaos Control away" he said some what blushing. Then there was shouting from the other side.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR TAKEING ME DOWN TOWN!!!?" Knuckles shouted.

"Kid you just murdered another kid…"

"It was an accident!!!" Rouge pleaded then Amy remembered something.

"Officer it was self-defense!!!" Amy cried.

"For you maybe but there was a knife it the kid's ch…"

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME WITH THAT KNIFE!!!" Amy screamed with tears in her eyes. The chief was about to retaliate when another officer ran over.

"Sir we ran a finger print trace on that knife and it is filled with the dead kids print. The chief turned bright red…

"Sorry kid…hey you want me to drive you and your girl to the movies?" the Chief said looking quite embraced.

"No thanks" said Knuckles walking back inside fallowed by Rouge and Amy while Shadow remained outside and grabbed a flower and Chaos Controlled to his favorite place in the world.

**On top of the Empire State Building **

"She loves me…She loves me not…She loves me…She love me…not 'Dame it'" Shadow said as he sat on the edge of the building. Shadow looked over the horizon and kept thinking of the same pink hedgehog. Shadow loved her… loved her more then anything. "She doesn't care for me sigh she thinks I'm a freaked emo" Shadow said before a tear fell down his cheek. Shadow then stood up and got into a hand stand and started to do push ups. Exercise always helped him and Knuckles think…that's why there so freaked ripped. But this wasn't clearing his head. He pulled out a random Deadpool comic and started to laugh.

**Comparing Captain America to Deadpool **

Captain America

Takes time to separate his recycling

Deadpool

Sleeps in his trash

Captain America

Helps out boy scouts and congratulates them for being true Americans

Deadpool

Chases boy scouts pelting them with rocks

Captain America

Even though he dose not see eye to his vegetarian brothers and sisters he gives them fruits and vegetables

Deadpool

Ties up vegetarians and force feeds them meat loaf

After a couple of hours of laughing he Chaos Controlled back home.

**Shadow and Knuckles dorm **

Shadow repapered in the dorm in a green light to find Knuckles sitting in his chair watching Dragon Ball Z.

"I love this episode!!!" Knuckles watching the episode where Vegeta had to ware a pink shirt. Shadow laughed and walked back to his room. "Hey!!! Remember today Saturday operation 'Black mail' today" Knuckles said checking his clock "In two and half hours" Shadow sighed and went back to his room, to sleep.

**Amy and Rouge dorm **

Amy was in Rouge's room crying with Rouge hugging her.

"It's okay…shhh…he's dead he wont hurt your ever again" Amy kept crying.

"I knew…him…I trusted him…I helped him out…and then sob he tries to rape and kill me" Amy cried. Rouge kept hugging her.

"Don't worry we have two tough guys across the hall to keep us safe" Rouge said smirking.

"Your right" Amy said and she fell asleep with Rouge that night.

**Bully Hang Out **

The bully hang out is a busted building on the other side of town, inside was filled with broken walls and other things. It had arcade games and a hot tube. Omega was sitting on the ground in stand by.

"Sir! Sir!" a black panther shouted running into the room. Omega powered on and stood up.

"What is it?" he asked in a robotic voice.

"Tommy the Hedgehog was murdered"

"What?!? By who?" he asked.

"By a Knuckles the Echidna" The black panther said. Omega stood there for awhile and then loaded his arm.

"HE IS DEAD!!!"

Hey hoped you like this story! Don't forget to review!!! Even if you are not a member of FanFiction you review still manners to me!!! Deadpool…

Deadpool- WHAT!?!

Me- What are you doing?

Deadpool- Beating the crap out of Tommy the Hedgehog!!! The bitch rapped Amy!!!

Me- He's dead

Deadpool- Oh that's why he's not fighting back

Me- That's not even Tommy that's…Sonic

Deadpool-… that explains Sega outside with torches and pitchforks

Me- SHIT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone…wow I did not know you guys like this story so much it could just make me cry sniff

Deadpool- Oh stop crying!!!

Me- You cried when I took the cookies away

Deadpool- I MISS MY COOKIES!!! WHA!!!

Oh if you could not tell by my name I am a huge supporter of Captain America! I can bring him back if all of my readers say BRING BACK CAPTAIN AMERICA STEVE ROGERS on the review wall I can get Marvel Comics to bring him back!

HAIL CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!

**Chapter 4 **

**Bullies and suicide **

Shadow woke up two and a half hours later fully restored, he got out of bed and headed to there mini kitchen. While he was walking there he got a strong aroma of bacon, pancakes, waffles, and cookies?!? Shadow hurried into the kitchen in fear that Knuckles was trying to make breakfast again.

_Flashback _

_"Hey Knux sniff that smells great!" Shadow said taking a seat at the table. _

_"Yea this is going to be grate and CHEEP!!!" Knuckles sat two plates down each had a mountain of bacon and other swat treats on it. They both took a fork full of food and put in there mouths. The two chewed for a little bit before they both throw up and the oven engulfed in fire! _

_End of flashback _

Shadow ran with haste and when he got to the kitchen he was shocked. Amy was standing at the stove flipping a pan and was humming a fun tone.

"Amy…what are you doing here?" Shadow asked with confusion in his red eyes. Amy looked over at him and smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday!" She said. She ran over to Shadow and kissed him on the cheek and ran back to cooking. Shadow put his hand on his cheek and blushed madly. He was like this for awhile till there was a crash and a rock hit him the back of the head.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" Shadow rubbed the back of the head and Amy screamed for all the shouting and commotion. Knuckles shot up out of chair with his eyes wide open…

"I SWEAR HE WAS DEAD WHEN I GOT THERE!!!" Knuckles shouted and started to rub his head. Shadow took the rock and took off the note attached to it and his eyes went wide.

"Knu…Knuckles….um read this" Shadow tossed him the note and Knuckles eyes went wide.

_Dear Knuckles _

_We have your girl you dammed echidna! Leave this collage and you'll get out alive!_

_Bullies_

Knuckles eyes became bigger and bigger, his hands grew tighter.

"I'll…be…back in a hour!" Knuckles said leaving the dorm. Amy tried to fallow him but Shadow healed her back.

"Shadow let me go! I need to help Rouge!!!" she shouted but then she was pulled into a lip lock with Shadow.

**Knuckles **

Knuckles was running as fast as he could toward the Bullies hid out.

_"I swear if they touch a hair on her head I am going to kill them all!!!" _He thought as he ran. He was dressed for battle he had a bullet proof best on, a jean jacket, black pants, and he covered his knuckles with metal.

**Bullies hid out **

"Sir spy's have reported Knuckles running this way…what should we do?" said a green tiger.

"Wait for him….let me handle him" Omega said before he walked down to the first floor.

**Shadow Amy **

Amy was standing with her eyes wide as she and Shadow still had there lips together. Shadow finally pulled away for air and smiled at her.

"Amy Rose…I love you…do you love me?" he asked. Amy just stood there and then slapped Shadow across the face and ran out the door with tears in her eyes. Shadow just stood there holding the area where Amy had slapped him. _"I love her…but she doesn't love me…no" _Shadow thought till he went into the bath room a cried his hart out. He did not care if anyone heard him the _emo _kid of the school…he had felt love but…there was no love for him. The only thing that loved him was…suicide.

**Knuckles and Omega **

Knuckles was standing right in front of the bully hid out. He looked at the door like it was another person. He knew that if came barging in Rouge might be killed or there was a ambush on him. Knuckles knew he could take them all in hand to hand combat but if they had guns or anything like that he was screwed. Then there was a loud mechanical voice from the other side of the door.

"Knuckles…the echidna….the door is open let us fight!!!" Omega said from the other side. Knuckles nodded his head and charged in. Inside it was an arena! All around was bullies in the stands cheering for Omega and booing Knuckles. In the center was the black panther with a mic in his paws.

**"LADYS AND BULLIES!!! LET'S GET READY TO FIGHT!!! AT THE FAR WALL IS LEADER! THE MAN OF THE SCHOOL! OMEGA!!!!" **The panther shouted and the whole arena broke into a booming cheer. "AND IN THE OTHER WALL Knuckles…" The panther said and a loud booing and hissing came from all over. Knuckles sighed and started his march toward the middle of the room. Omega was standing there waiting.

Where's Rouge!?!" Knuckles demanded.

"You will find out if you can beat me!" Omega said before he uppercut Knuckles in the jaw and sent him flying. Knuckles was able to catch himself with his gliding and dove down at Omega. He hit Omega in the head and then jumped away and did somewhat a homing attack with his fist hitting Omega again. Omega got up and did damage report.

"Damage taken it…5...chances of winning…95.9" Then Omega got out his machine gun and blasted at Knuckles like hell. Knuckles started to run around the stadium screaming. Then Omega charged at him and slammed him into the wall.

**Rouge **

Rouge was at the collage spa getting a mud bath.

"This is a great day…I wonder where my Knucklehead is?"

**Knuckles **

Omega was hovering in the air blasting at Knuckles who kept running back and fourth avoiding the blast. Knuckles ran underneath Omega and jumped into the air and started to punch like crazy. Omega landed in the corner and did another damage report.

"Damage taken…20!!!...winning…83.3!!! Time to end this!!!" Omega started to firing like crazy. Knuckles avoided most of the bullets but still some skimmed him making him bleed, and others entered his left leg and right arm and some almost entered his chest if his bullet vest wasn't there. Knuckles charged back at him again and Omega did the same.

**Shadow **

Shadow was finish installing a hook in the ceiling and put a rope around it and tied it into a noose and put it around his neck. He had tears coming down his face; he had a note tapped to his chest, and a picture of Amy in his hand.

_"I saved you...but…he don't love me…I'm sorry Knux but I can't keep living if I can't love." _With that he got ready to kick the chair he was on.

**Knuckles **

Omega had his large hand around Knuckles thought gripping it tightly.

"Ready to die?" Omega said.

"Are…YOU!!!" Knuckles shouted as he kicked Omega in the face and pined him to the ground. He had a good shot at Omega's head and could end it. Blood was coming from Knuckles nose, mouth, arm, and legs. Omega had taken a considerable amount of damage and had dents all over him. All the bullies where all chanting

"FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM!" they chanted. Omega looked up at Knuckles who had hate in his eyes and was ready to kill him.

"Finish me…I do not deserve to function" Knuckles rose his fist higher and slammed his fist next to Omega's head leaving a earth shattering dent in it.

"Join me and my friend click and help us take over this school and tell me where is Rouge" Knuckles said helping Omega up.

"Affirmative….Rouge the Bat is at the spa…all expensive paid" Omega said.

"Good…." Knuckles said letting out a sigh of relief. "Here come back to my dorm with me and we talk about all of it" Knuckles said smiling "AND FOR THE REST OF YOU!!! YOU TAKE ORDERS FROM ME OR SHADOW NOW!!! GOT IT!!!" Knuckles shouted.

"YES SIR YES!!!" they all shouted and Knuckles and Shadow started to run back to the dorm.

**Shadow **

Shadow looked around his dorm the last thing he will ever see. He kicked the chair underneath him and the door opened.

HA! HA! HA! Cliffhanger Shadow dead…or alive…I don't know. Remember to put CAPTAIN AMERICA STEVE ROGERS at the bottom.

Deadpool- ALSO PUT DEADPOOL NEW AVENGERS!!! (thumbs up)

Me- You can do that if you want but put down Cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the epic chapter all of you have been waiting for….will Shadow live…or die

Deadpool- TAKEING ALL BETS!!! $100,000 THAT HE DIES!!!

Me- Shut Up Deadpool…every time I start to write you pop up.

Deadpool- Because I love Shadow and Amy! THEY GO TO GETHER LIKE VEGETARIENS AND MEAT!!!

Me- oh God

**Chapter 5**

**Silver the Prep **

_Shadow Pov _

I kicked that chair under me and I saw the door open but it was to late I felt the rope tug and everything went black…till I saw her…Miria…my sister.

"Shadow…what are you doing here?" she said in a sweet voice smiling to see me still warring that blue dress. I couldn't answer her for awhile I was just taken back by the area around us. It was a green hill with a view of a meadow filled with wild flowers and trees. I snapped back to reality and answered her.

"I committed suicide…I could not stand it any longer I found my true love but…she hates me…" I Shadow looked away and started to cry again the Ultimate Life Form. "I thought this was heaven why am I sad?" I asked his sister.

"Did I not teach you anything Shadow? You killed your self that's murder and that is not tolerated!" She said still in a sweat voice. "And besides your life is no where near over! You still have to have your children Miria and Shade" she said to me.

"Wait I get Children?!? With who?!?" I asked puzzled.

"Well that's my little secret but I'll give you a sigh but it's time to wake up" Miria said.

"WAIT TELL ME MORE!!!" I shouted as the land around us started to disappear along with her. Then all that was around me but darkness and then I fainted.

_Normal View _

Shadow eyes slowly opened up he saw a white ceiling and he felt sheets covering his body. He felt another presence next to him. He looked over to see Knuckles looking at him with a smile but his eyes looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Hey…Knux" Shadow said in a weak voice. "Where am I?"

"Well mister suicidal you're in the hospital" Knuckles said before slapping him across the face.

"Hey what that…" Knuckles had tears in his eyes and looked as if he was about to break down.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I ALMOST LOST MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Knuckles reported and started to shake him.

"SIR! Stop shaking him on less you want him to die!" said the Nurse coming into the room with Omega and Rouge. Knuckles let go of him and left the room with Rouge fallowing him. Omega scanned the hedgehog and walked to the side of the room and went into stand by. Shadow looked at the two and rolled over in his bed and started to weep.

**Knuckles**

_"THAT BASTERED!!! He goes and tries to commit SUICIDE!!!" _Knuckles thought as he walked down the street. People got out of his way or he just ran right into them. Then out of nowhere he ran into Sonic who was walking out of an alley.

"Hey! Oh it you…what wrong with you dumb…Punch….ARGH!!!" Sonic fell to the ground and Knuckles waited for him in a fighting stance.

"GET UP!!! I need a punching bag right now and you're going to be mine bag right now" Knuckles said with anger in his voice. Sonic got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You ass!!! Boys go get him!!!" Sonic commanded. Vector and Tails came out and charged at Knuckles. Knuckles first round house kicked Tails in the face and kicked Vector in the stomach and then upper cut him in the jaw. Sonic started to run away but Knuckles gave chase.

**Shadow **

_"Amy…Knuckles…who do I chose? I love Amy so much but…Knuckles has been my best friend since the first collage…Ha…that was a day…._

_Flashback _

Shadow was in a leather jacket and blue jeans with only a backpack over his shoulder and he was mad. All the girls where fainting at the sight of him, the boys where cracking there knuckles just in case of a fight. Shadow started to shuffle through his pockets and found his room number.

"Room 666…figures" Shadow got into the elevator and pressed the 6.

Knuckles in his room on the bed and was dressed in a small white T-Shirt showing off his mussels, black jeans and socks. Then the door opened and reviled a black hedgehog. Shadow looked around the dorm, one room bunk bed. Shadow looked Knuckles who was on the top bunk and growled at him.

"Hey bitch what the fuck is your problem?" Knuckles sighed.

"Red animals" Shadow said that made Knuckles jump off his bed in anger.

"You want to start something bitch!" but Shadow already started his attack by punching Knuckles into the beds. Knuckles shock his head and saw Shadow in a battle stance.

"Want to play that way…well…" Knuckles jumped at Shadow and they went crashing into the other room, where two football guys where having gay sex but Shadow and Knuckles did not notice. Knuckles picked up Shadow and through him through the window.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Shadow shouted.

"WHAT?!? A Chaos Warrior?!?" Knuckles shouted but then Shadow reappeared on top of him and kicked him out of the window. Knuckles started falling but then he caught him self but sinking his knuckles into the building and climbed up into but Shadow was all ready running down after him. The two met in the middle and started to go at each other like crazy.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!" Shadow shouted but then Knuckles pulled out a surprise of him self.

"Chaos Control!" Knuckles shouted and Knuckles disappeared while Shadow's Chaos Blast went flying into the sky. Knuckles reappeared behind him and pileddrived him in the back. Shadow fell to the ground and hacked up some blood.

"How…how did you use Chaos Control?!?" Shadow question. Knuckles pounded his chest with his fist.

"I am Knuckles the Guardian of the Master Emerald I can use it's energy to help me at battle" he said proudly till he and Shadow where pulled by the ears _and dragged to the principals office…_

_End of the Flashback _

Shadow sighed and then he heard a doctor shouting red alert. He walked out his door and dropped to the ground. On a stretcher was Knuckles who was bleeding like crazy. Blood was spilling everywhere. Rouge was being held back by two doctors and had tears rolling down her eyes she had blood on her cloths from carrying Knuckles.

"No…NO! I WILL NOT LET HIM GO!!!" Shadow shouted and in a black flash he was running back to the dorm.

HA ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!!!

Deadpool- WHY IS NO ONE PUTTING DEADPOOL NEW AVENGER!!! WAH!!!

Me- Uh because no one cars for you only CAPTAIN AMERICA!!! Thanks Project Shadow for being the first to put Captain America Steve Rogers now all I need is 99,999 more signatures.

Deadpool- CAPTAIN AMERICA!!! NEW AVENGERS!!! I WANT TO MAKE GAY LOVE TO…SLAP…ow

Captain America- Shut up dumb ass

Me- Hey Cap


	6. Chapter 6

HEY!!! Just thought that you guys might like another chapter…you know because of what happened last time….

Deadpool- THAT WAS EPIC!!!

Me- Go away

Deadpool- No

Luke Cage- You better get the hell out of here little man

Iron Fist- Yea!

Cable- Stop messing with my best friend

Captain America- Luke gather the New Avengers Iron Man is here

Winter Solder- Lets go

Iron Man- I'M A ALCOLHOLIC!!!

Me- ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

Deadpool- make me! (Sticks tong out)

Me- That's it! I SUMON THE POWER OF…something…just read the dame story

**Chapter 6**

**Master Emerald **

**help us **

Shadow was running as fast as he could to his dorm.

_"God what was the code he told me…14 27 9…no….6…6…6 no!" _Shadow thought as he ran. When he got back to the dorm and found the safe in Knuckles closet.

"I just hope I'm not to late…."

**Hospital **

"Oh God where losing him! We need more blood!" Shouted one of the doctors operating on Knuckles.

"HIS LONGS ARE FAILING GET A AIR MASK!!!" shouted another. Rouge was outside of the operation door crying while Omega just stood there.

"This is all that dame Soinc's fault…KNUCKLES!!!" Omega just watch the bat cry and cry.

"Knuckles estimated survival rate…45.72...estimated including known facts from battle…50.27 survival rate" Omega concluded and walked away. Rouge took in that information and started to cry again.

**Sonic **

Sonic was sitting in his so called kingdom which was just an abandon building which he spent most of his money on repairing it. Sonic was surrounded by his men and Tails and Vector had bandages all over them from Knuckles beating.

"Hey Sonic…" said Tails weakly.

"Hm…" Sonic replied sitting in his chair with some cuts on his cheeks.

"How…how did you beat Knuckles?" Tails question.

"That a good story…when I was running from him I saw a car with it keys still in so I jumped in and ran over him! Then I jumped out and started to stab at him with my keys and then took the nearest piece of metal I could find and beat the crap out of him with it!" Sonic shouted in glee taking another chug of bear. Everyone cheered except Espio.

**Dorm **

"OPEN YOU FUCKING SAFE!!! CHAOS BLAST!!!" Shadow shouted at the safe. The red blast illuminated the room and the safe was open. Shadow grabbed the Master Emerald and ran.

"What…YOUR NOT THE GARDIAN!!! KNUCKLES HELP! HELP!"

"Knuckles is about to die and we need you help to keep him alive!" Shadow shouted at the ME and kept speeding toward the hospital.

**Hospital **

Rouge was still sitting outside the operation room when a doctor came out with a depressed look on his face.

"Are you Rouge?" He asked.

"Y…yes" she said nervously.

"I'm sorry but Knuckles is dying…he'll be dead in a half of hour or an hour at most" he said "You can go see him he has been calling your name since he woke up" The doctor took Rouge's hand and took her to Knuckles. Knuckles was lying on a bed with his arm in a cast, his leg as well, also he had a neck braes on. Knuckle he was staring out the window with tears falling down his eyes. Rouge came in and started at her love and ran over to him and started to cry into his fur.

"Rouge…" Knuckles said

"Don't talk…you…you have to make it…I…I love you" Rouge said staring right into Knuckles velvet eyes.

"And I love you…but I know I wont make it…just make shire the Shadow and Amy get to get…COUGH! HACK!...together…and….make Omega kick the living shit out of….Sonic….and give all that love….to…to…."Knuckles eyes closed and his heart beat stopped.

"NO! NO! NO KNUCKLES STAY WITH ME!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I love you!" Knuckles head tilted toward Rouge. Shadow came in and placed the Master Emerald on Knuckles chest.

"Dame it Knuckles! Live dame it! Live!!! MASTER EMERALD DO SOMETHING!!!"

"I need a vessel to get in to him and…" Rouge put her hand on the emerald and locked lips with Knuckles. A red and green glow illuminated the whole room and Knuckles fur started to rise up and Shadow for some reason went super. Knuckles eyes flew open and all of the room went back to normal. Knuckles looked around and saw Shadow and Rouge still in a lip lock with him. Knuckles was at first surprise but leaned into the kiss then he shot up and yelled in pain!

"NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NOW!!!" shouted Shadow, then they heard snapping. Knuckles bones where snapping back into place, the stab marks on his chest started to heal and then Knuckles shot up. He started to rip the bandages and casts off.

"KNUCKLES!!!" Rouge shouted in glee and tackled him off the bed holding him a bear hug.

"Rouge! Rouge! I can't…breath! I don't…I don't think the Master Emerald could bring me back…again!" Knuckles said while his face started to turn blue. Then two cops and doctors came into the room seeing what the hell was going on in there.

**2 weeks later **

Knuckles and Shadow where in there room practicing some music for there _band_, Shadow was playing a Fender guitar and Knuckles was playing the bases.

"Hey….Shadow" said Knuckles tuning his base.

"Yes" Shadow replied in his normal voice.

"We need a drummer" Shadow thought about for a moment and nodded. Then Rouge came racing into the room.

"GUYS!!! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE LEADER OF THE PREPS LOOK OUTSIDE!!!" Shadow and Knuckles dropped there interments and ran to the widow. There passing there dorm was Silver the Hedgehog. He was in a blue dress coat, blue pants, and was using his abilities to levitate himself and his books to his next class. Fan girls where fallowing him. The Silver stopped and looked up into the window of Shadow and Knuckles. The three stared at each other till Silver flew up to there level.

"I know what you did to the Bullies and trust me Omega is nothing compared to me! If either one of you try to fight me you will DIE!!!" Silver said before he flew back down and went to class.

"Nice guy isn't he?" said Knuckles.

"He's mine" said Shadow and walked back to his room to get ready for battle.

**Amy **

Amy was walking around campus, she was not her cheery self but dark and gloomy, along with the weather which was raining. For the last two weeks she had been thinking of Shadow, Tommy, and Sonic. She had attended Tommy's funeral but did not say a prayer for him for trying to rape her which was eating Amy alive. She thought about Shadow thinking if he could trust him, she thought she loved him but he was just going to use her like a sex toy. Then there was Sonic…there was a cretin thrill she felt when Tommy tried to rape her and she thought it was Sonic, she had always wanted Sonic to make love with her and treat her like his girl friend…but he would also use her. Then she heard a screech of wheels. She ran for shelter thinking it was another rapist but then she saw a black motorcycle come by. She watched a clock figure get off it. Its face was covered by a black hood. It looked around and did not see the pink female and put a yellow rose on the ground and dug a little hole and looked like a silver rectangle into it. Even thought it was raining she saw tears coming off its face. He buried and put the rose over and left. Amy waited for awhile before running over. It was small and no one would noticed on less they where looking for it. She decide to dig it up and find out what it was. When she reached the item she gasped it had a name on it Miria beloved sister. She reburied it and felt guilty for digging it up so she ran to another bust and took a rose a pink rose and put it over the yellow and ran off.

**Shadow **

**Pov **

I was driving back from baring another Miria charm as I call them. I believe they'll bring good luck if I should go to battle which I am. I was driving back when I saw a gold and blue flash that made me crash.

"ARGH!!!" I shouted in pain. I looked at my bike. No damage I was happy for that. Then I looked where I saw the flash, I was dumb founded at what I saw! It was…Miria smiling at me. She had angel wings and a halo. She sighed me over and started to fly back to where I put the charm. I quickly grabbed my bike and went at full speed to fallow her. I fallowed her till she stopped. I got up right behind her. She signaled me to get off my bike, and I did. She then flew off again and I fallowed. When we got back to the sight we I hid behind a wall. I saw a figure digging up the grave. I was about go protest when she put it back and reburied it. It went and got another rose and put it on top of mine. The figure turned back and looked around…it…it was Amy. Then I saw angle wings come out of her back and a halo formed around her head. I could not believe my eyes she…she…she was immaculate. Amy then ran off and I looked at Miria. With her genital and kind voice she said.

"She's the one" and diapered. I was dumfounded for awhile till I ran back to my bike I still had a fight to win.

How did you like that! Knuckles lived and we saw a nice little seen.

Deadpool- That made me cry….THAT WAS BETTER THEN 300!!!

Me- No it wasn't

Cable- CapAmer07 is right

Iron Man- I'm a alcoholic

Me- Cable go kill him

Cable- right. Cable raise a gun and shoots the living hell out of Iron Dork.

R&R  
R&R  
R&R  
R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys been a long time since I last wrote and we all have been waiting for this moment

**Okay guys been a long time since I last wrote and we all have been waiting for this moment. **

**Deadpool- HI EVERYONE!! **

**Me- Get out of here **

**Deadpool- No **

**Me- ARGH!!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Ultimate Life Form V.S The Psychic Solder **

**Shadow and Knuckles room **

Knuckles was watching T.V with Rouge in his lap. Knuckles and Rouge were watching Gladiator when Shadow came in soaking wet. Knuckles looked over to see Shadow only to see him slam the door to his room.

"Wow is his problem?" asked Rouge looking away with her nose in the air.

"Oh he's just jealous he dose not have an amazing girlfriend like I do" Knuckles said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh Knuckles your or so right" Rouge said then Shadow kicked open the door and had a shot gun at hand. He had to rifle straps on one with a MP S40 and in the other an Ak-47. Finally he had his favorite pistol in a coaster on his hip.

"Hold all my calls and don't lock the door" Shadow said before he Chaos Control out of the building.

**Prep House **

The Prep house was an apartment building bought by Silver when he won the lottery and invested in Google. All the Preps lived here. Silver was watching Psych when Shadow Chaos Controlled into the room and started to fire his AK-47. Silver simply rose his hand and a light lime green glow covered his hand and the bullets stopping them in there tacks. Shadow tried to run at him but then he two was taken over by the glow.

"I told you" Silver stated to say "If you tried to fight me I would kill you" Silver turned off the T.V and got off the couch and walked over to Shadow. He was about three inches from Shadows face. "How dose if feel knowing today is the day you die" Silver said with an evil grin on his face.

"It kind of feels very gay because you are about three inches from my freeken face" Silver eyes widen and backed off.

"Um wow…this is wired…and just for the record I am straight…I mean I have a girlfriend" Silver shook his head and rose his hand. All of Shadow's weapons where yanked off. Silver closed his hand and all the weapons where crushed.

"Shit" was all Shadow said before Silver kicked him out the window. Shadow regains control of his fallowing body and started to run down the building with Silver flying after him.

"YOU CAN'T WIN!!" Silver shouted at Shadow as he continue to give chase.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form do you think I am easily beaten?" Shadow ran onto the ground and made a quick u turn and ran back up the building passing Silver.

"What the hell is he…."

"CHAOS SPEAR!!"

"I'm Fucked" Silver felt the icy grip of death hit him when he fell to the ground. Shadow landed next to him with his foot on his chest.

"See what happens when you mess with Shadow the…"

"I know I know already…you can't lay off of that can you?" Silver replied turning green again. Shadow looked up and disappeared.

"What the hell" Silver said when he got up. Silver then looked up and his eyes widen. Shadow kicked Silver in the face before Chaos Controlling hitting him in the back then again Chaos Control and punched him in the sternum and finally Chaos Controlling to the Silvers back and grabbing him by his head quills and through him into the ground. Silver looked around and fainted.

"Finally" Shadow said grabbing the back of Silvers shirt and dragged him back to his and Knuckles dorm.

**End of a great Chapter I think**

**Deadpool- I don't **

**Me- Every time**

**Deadpool- Every Time?**

**Me- Every time **

**Deadpool- Tell me what that means!!**

**Me- I tell you later **

**Deadpool- NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING BRAINS OUT!!**

**Me- Then you won't know**

**Deadpool- FUCK!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FU--**

**Wolverine- Stop saying fuck or I'll slit your fucking thought**

**Deadpool- Why the fuck can't I say fuck**

**Me- Both of you shut up **

**Task Master- No fucking way am I going to let you slit Deadpool's thought if anyone is going to do that it ME! **

**Me- Task Master!**

**Bob the Hydra Agent- FUCK! Boy did that feel good!**

**Me- BOB!**

**Bucky- Shut the Fuck up all of you! **

**Captain America- Bucky! Don't say Fuck! Fuck is a very fucked up word**

**Luke Cage- Yo Cap you just said Fuck three fucking times **

**Nick Fury- Fuck Hydra agent! Let's go kill him Cap**

**Bob the Hydra Agent- OH FUCK! **

**Iron Fist- I Fuck him up with my Iron Fist**

**Luke Cage- That is fucked up.**

**Me- EVERY ONE SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP!!**

**Deadpool- Ohhhh you said Fuck**

**Me Dame fucking strait Fuckers!! **

**Stay tuned! **

**Deadpool- Fuck ) **

**Me- That's fucking it!**

**I grab a chain gun and starts going nuts**

**Captain America- HOLY FUCK HE'S GONE FUCKING MAD!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ok after a great review from Project Halfbreed which I spelt wrong, instead updating in three months NOW

**Ok after a great review from Project Halfbreed which I spelt wrong, instead updating in three months NOW!!**

**Deadpool- HI EVERYONE!!**

**Me- OH COME ON GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!**

**Torturing the Physic Solder **

**Silver POV**

I started to regain consciousness but I could not see anything everything was black. I tried to move my hands but they when….taped down along with by legs I was trapped. I tried to use my telekinetic powers but with out seeing anything it didn't work. I started to hear feet coming toward me and….

**Normal**

"ARGH!!" Silver shouted as Knuckles punched him in the stomach. Silver coughed up blood all over his blue blazer.

"Now that we got your attention we would like to ask you favor" said Shadow in a cold voice right next to Silvers ear.

"If you want money I give you as much as you want" Silver pleaded. Shadow gave off a low chuckle and said "That's only the half of what we want from you" Silver had beads of sweat rolling down his mussel.

"All we want is you to join us and pledge your loyalty to us" Silver ground his teeth and said "Never" Shadow and Knuckles smiled at each other and walked out of the room for a second. Silver tried to rattle his chair but he found out it was bolted to the ground. He then heard rattling of metal.

"Ok Silver want to play the hard way we will" Knuckles grabbed a object off the table and heard a slow click like slowly loading a 44 caliber pistol with 25 shots that could leave a gigantic peace of flesh missing.

"This should be fun" Shadow said as he grabbed another object off the cart be for smacking Silver across the face with it. "A yard sticks the most feared weapon held in a nuns hands" Shadow said smirking from his own memories of Catholic Grade school. Sliver was scared out of his mind. Knuckles held the gun to his head and whispered quietly into Silvers ear.

"We found those letters in your room to the dean. Let me be the fist to say they are quite nasty…imagine what he would say"

"You wouldn't" Silver asked

"Want to try me?" Knuckles said

"Fine…you have my word so help me God" Silver said with heavy defeat in his voice. Shadow and Knuckles smiled at each other before they took off his blind fold. It took Silver's eyes awhile before he could see in the room. When he could see properly again he saw he was still in his room with the two and the metal cart was just full of dishes not dangerous items, a yard stick, and a potato gun.

"You two are dicks" Silver said half amused

"Ya but where the dicks that control you" said Shadow flicking him in the forehead.

"Knuckles jumped onto the T.V and said "We should have a part to celebrate having two fractions under our control!" Shadow looked at Silver who gave a look 'Why the fucks why not have a party I have enough money to pay for damage'. Shadow gave him a smirk and said

"As long as I don't have to clean the bully's mess"

**PARTY PARTY PARTY NEXT TIME**

**Deadpool- Am I invited **

**Me- Go play poker with the New Avengers **

**Deadpool OK!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello true believers

**Hello true believers! I just felt like saying the legionary words of Stan Lee. Anyway sorry for not updating in so long I have been working on New New Avengers and Hitman the man with no Emotions! Trust me if you like super heroes fighting ninjas check out New New Avengers. If you want to see a man who has no idea what's happening at the time and is a mercenary cheek out Hitman. Oh and if your wondering where Deadpool is he's off fighting ninjas with Captain America.**

**Chapter 9**

**Party! Party! Party! **

The five story building of the Preps building had every window changing color and music loud enough to pop your ear drum. At the party where the Preps who where either had boys on one side of the room talking to each other about how much money they had and how much they want to dance with that one girl but she would shoot them down. Then on the other side of the room were the girls talking about gossip and how much they want to dance with that one boy but they would faint on sight. Then there where some brave preps who where dancing on one of the many dace floors.

The bullies where scattered all over the place either getting drunk from the beer they brought or getting high off some ones coke. They were even some bullies on the roof playing the game 'Who could put the biggest dent in there car by falling on it from the five story building!'

Knuckles was on the third floor with Shadow and Rouge have a drinking contest. Knuckles was never a big drinker so he was already swaying back and forth and his words where slurred together. Shadow who was no stranger to drinking was already on his forth drink of tequila was only squirreling his words a little. Rouge who drinks more then her fair share was drinking her sixth drink and had no side effects from all her drinking. Silver was hovering over them shaking his head. Blaze was sitting in a easy chair watching them drink and sighed knowing what would happen. She started to scratch on the couches arm rest with one of her claws when her cat ears heard something outside. She looked out the window to see a pink hedgehog looking at the party with much envy in her eyes. Blaze looked at the grope to see Knuckles grabbed a mike with a drunken Shadow and they then started to sing a drunken version of Headstrong. Blaze sighed and opened the window and jumped down to the hedgehog.

"Headstrong I'll take you on Headstrong I'll take you on, then you, then you, and her" sang Knuckles with his arm around Shadow who had his arm around Knuckles as they kept singing to a Silver who had sweat rolling down his face.

Amy looked up and sighed knowing there was no way to get into the party, when Blaze jumped in front of her.

"OH MY GOD!!" Amy shouted as she fell backwards. Blaze got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" She said with fire in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm…" Amy stuttered as she looked into Blaze's eyes "Amy Rose" she said. Blaze lowered her stance.

"Oh your Shadow's girl" she said as she extended her hand in friendship. Amy got up without Blazes help. "Actually that's why I'm here to tell Shadow…"Amy looked down and had tears going down her face. "I'm…Sonics" She whispered before she ran as fast as she could away.

"AMY WAIT!!" Blaze shouted but Amy ignored it and kept running. Blaze was about to run after her when she herd Knuckles voice on the roof.

"I'M SPIDERMAN!!" He shouted swaying back and forth with a empty Budweiser in his hand.

"AND IM BATMAN!!" Shadow shouted. They both jumped down. Blaze was going to scream but she saw a green glow surround them and Silver came down behind them.

"If you two are super heroes I must be Green Lantern" Silver said then a rock flew by his head.

"Then we must be the villains!" Sonic shouted as he ran toward them with his crew fallowing close behind. They stopped in front of the five. "Oh this is going to be fun" Sonic said as he cracked his knuckles.

**Done and Done **


	10. Chapter 10

Holy shit I have not written in a long time.

Deadpool- Yea you know how long I have been quite sitting a corner doing nothing?!?

Me- I crave the quite part

Deadpool- SHUT UP *sniff* Your hurting my feelings

Me- Aren't you suppose to be fighting that Super Skrull right now

Deadpool- oh shit

Super Skrull- ARGH!!!

Deadpool- ARGH!!! No Pickles

Me- What?

**Chapter 10**

**Let the war begin**

A half drunken Shadow and Knuckles with fully sober allies stood in front of about twenty five Sonic thugs with knifes at hand.

"You didn't take my warning faker now you will die" Sonic said coldly as his emerald eyes seem to grow a darker shade of green.

"What warning…where is the booze?" Shadow said balancing on Knuckles who was balancing on him.

"Will you two sober up already?" Silver said as he took flight letting the wind take his silver fur in the breeze giving a wavering look.

"Silver have you ever been drunk? It doesn't go away till a morning if that" Blaze said as fire covered her hands.

"Wait can't you buy a drank for that?"

"Guns are dry must use bruit strength" Omega said as his red eyes grew brighter.

"Don't worry you won't be alone" Everyone except Shadow and Knuckles who where looking at there hands asking why they where always wearing gloves. Then a light breeze swept over the crowed picking up levees and discarded papers and out of no where a purple figure appeared wearing a black vest with chains and black jeans appeared with two knives in each hand.

"Espio good for you to show up I beginning to think you chicken out on us" Sonic said as he crossed his arms in a mocking way.

"I did not show up for you but for Shadow and Knuckles" Espio said lowly.

"What now?" Sonic said stepping back a little from the come back he got from his right hand man.

"You're irresponsible, jealous, a sex pig, and above all self righteous. This whole campuses has been scared of you since your murdered that one freshmen and got away with it today I step out of your shadow and into the light" Espio said as walked over to Shadow and Knuckles and handed them both a vile of green liquid. Drink this both of you it…booze" Shadow was the first to grab it and started to chug till Knuckles took and chugged the rest of it. Then there lazy eyes got big and both fell to the ground on there knees and started to grasp there thoughts.

"By God you poised them" Silver shouted as he tried to grab a car with his powers till Blaze grabbed his arm.

"Wait" she said as they watched the two

"ARGH!!! THAT IS BITTER!!!" Shadow shouted as he started cough

"BITTER!!! FUCK IT'S SOUR!!! Wait…where not drunk" Knuckles said as he started to get up.

"Yea your right" Shadow said as he to got up and cracked his neck. "This reminds me of our last day at Emerald Cost Academy"

"It dose" Knuckles said with a evil grin.

"I know there was a drink for that so after this I'm going to get smashed!"

"Oh God…yea go get smashed tonight" Blaze said with an evil grin on her mouth.

"ENOGH OF THIS KILL THEM ALL!!!" Sonic shouted as he lead the charge with his switch blade at hand.

"WHAT HE SAID" Silver said as he grabbed the car and through it. The car fell on some of the men before Blaze lit it on fire making it explode. Shadow jumped into the air and started to through Chaos Spar's every where.

Knuckles plowed through the thugs with Omega close behind braking bone and putting people into a coma.

"Silver through me into the air" Blaze shouted. Silver nodded his head and with his telepathic power enwrapped Blaze in a green field and through her into the air.

Blaze looked down at all the thugs and let off the biggest heat blast that she had ever thrown. Fire engulfed the area making it look as though the sun was coming up.

Espio jumped through the fire and through his knifes at people's arms, legs, and shoulders to disable them but not killing them.

As the battle ranged on Shadow saw the blue hedgehog that was causing the entire battle. He could not any longer feel fire from Blaze, nor the breeze fanning the fire com from the objects Silver through, nor could he hear the sick crunch of bones under Knuckles or Omegas fist all he could feel was rage…rage that he had not felt since Tommy tired to rape Amy. Shadow flung himself at Sonic and tackled him to the ground. Sonic looked up in sheer fright as Shadow started to lift his fist up and smacked it across his face. Shadow again repeated the motion over and over he could not feel his fingers braking on Sonic's skull. Blood splattered all over the ground from the blows spilling all over the concrete. Finally Shadow put his hand in the air and let Chaos energy flow through it creating a red orb.

"I am going to kill you Sonic the Hedgehog…Chaos Rock…"

"SHADOW STOP!!!" shouted a pink hedgehog voice. Shadow's eyes went wide and all the energy that was in his hand diapered into the air.

"A…Am…Amy?" Shadow stuttered out. Amy was holding onto his arm as if to stop another blow.

"Please don't Shadow…I…I love him" She said losing her grip on her arm.

"You…what?" Shadow said once again getting off of Sonic and looked into her eyes.

"I love him Shadow please understand" Amy said with tears forming up in her eyes.

"Understand..? UNDERSTAND!!! This SON OF A BITCH HAS TORTURED ME AND KNUCKLES SINCE WE ARIVED AND YOU WAN'T ME TO UNDERSTAND!!!"

"Shadow please…" The whole fight has stopped with Knuckle's arms around Tail's neck strangling him, Silver had several enemies in the air, and the rest just stood their watching.

"Amy…" Shadow said putting his hands on her shoulders "I love you more than life itself I don't know if anyone has told you this but I tried to commit suicide because of your rejection. Amy I love you I would die ten times over just for you to say you love me too. Amy please tell me you love me" Shadow said pleadingly with tears forming in his eyes.

"Shadow I…I…"

"I took her virginity" Sonic said getting up giving an evil grin at him. Shadow eyes went wider then they ever had before he looked at her as if she was going to say he was lying but she just looked down and said "yes".

All around Shadow's world started to crumble everything around went black. Everything he ever cherished went black and everyone he cared for died in front of his eyes.

Outside of Shadows mind red chaos energy started to cover Shadow body and the ground shook from where he stood. The Chaos energy started to lash out becoming more and more powerful.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Knuckles shouted as ran to Shadow and grabbed him.

Everyone heaved his warning and ran all except Shadow's and Knuckle's crew.

"Shadow remember who you are remember this is who your are inside in your heart remember that! Maria is dead but he don't have to live in the past" Knuckle's told him over and over. Everyone watched in sheer terror as Shadow started to lift off the ground.

"Chaos…"

"No Chaos is not the answer"

"Chaos Nu…Nuc…"

"THINK OF AMY!!!" Knuckles finally said.

Shadow's eyes went wide and all the Chaos energy left his body and he returned to earth and started to cry into knuckles jacket.

"Knuckles all those lives…you…Silver…Rouge…AMY!!!" Shadow kept sobbing into his jacket and Knuckles just held him in a protective hug.

"It's okay…just breathe"

**End**

**Of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO AGAIN!!!

Bob Agent of Hydra- Hey…um I am new to this so bear with me

Me- Wait where's Deadpool isn't he the one that suppose to be bugging me right now?

Bob- Yea but he got tired of you so he went off to somewhere else

Deadpool- He doesn't know I'm right behind him I love these little yellow boxes

Me- You're talking to yourself again

Deadpool- What the Fuck

Bob-Yes this again FUCK!!!

Luke Cage- Hey there starting lets…

Me- OH NO NOT AGAIN!!! This is the last time I'll let you in here DC is now welcomed here

Superman- The Man of Steel is here!

Me- On Second thought Black Horse

**EXTREME FUCKING WARNING- this next chapter has rape and not the rape I had in the chapters before but full out fucking rape. This is pretty sick shit okay don't kill me don't hurt me and whatever you do not stop reading Collage. If you don't want to reed the rape just post a review saying "This story is great even though I deed not read this chapter because I took your extreme fucking warning to heart thank you'. I warned you **

**Chapter 11**

**Amy…**

Sonics building

"Come on Ames after a big fight I need some lovin" Sonic said as he lied on the bed naked waiting for Amy to clime into the bed.

"Ah…not tonight…I don't feel too good" Amy said inside the bathroom curled up in a ball with mascara and tears falling down her face.

"Amy as your…_boyfriend…_I need special treatment like having sex…I mean making love when ever I want" Sonic said getting up from the bed and stood outside the bathroom door.

"Sonic I don't feel well and…'bam'…ARG!!!" Amy screamed as Sonic kicked open the door. Sonic looked down upon her she was in a silk dress gown that was almost transparent showing off all features and the fact that she was on the ground cry turned Sonic on. Sonic pounced on her and started to rip away the gown and started to suck on her left breast.

"Sonic…ugh…stop…ah…it" Amy said between gasp

"You know I always wanted to have sex in the bathroom" Sonic said as he ripped off the rest of the gown.

"Sonic I don't…argh…want to have sex…not now…this…this is rape!" Amy shouted as she kicked Sonic in the stomach and crawled toward the tube. Sonic rubbed his stomach normally that would of hurt but going against Shadow and Knuckles well you know the sang 'whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. "Dame Amy you have gotten stronger but this feeds into my pleasure instead of sex in the bathroom…rape in the bathroom which I have to say is better" Sonic said evilly as he pounced again. Amy tried to fight again but Sonic slapped her across the face and Sonic flipped her on her stomach and shoved his dick into her sweet spot.

"ARGH!!!" Amy screamed as load as she could

"Oh…ugh…scream as much as you fucking want bitch…ah…all your doing is turning me on" Sonic said as he kept thrusting in and out. Amy had tears running down her face as Sonic continue, soon he started to grab her breast turning, pitching, and pulling them soon he pulled his dick out and pulled Amy around and shoved it into her mouth.

"Suck" Sonic said but Amy did not "Fine I'll do it myself" Sonic put his hand in the back of Amy's head and started to pull it back and forth pleasuring himself. Amy made muffling and chocking noises as Sonic continued and then Sonic picked up his pace faster and faster till he came inside her mouth. Amy started to spit it up till Sonic slammed her face into the ground.

"Lick it all up bitch" Sonic said with a red glimmer in his eye.

"Sonic…*cough*…it taste so bad and…" Sonic slammed her face into the ground again. "Fine then you'll clean it up when I'm done" Sonic picked her up by her neck and put her front side over the tube as he looked at her ass hole.

"It looks pretty tight but I think I can fit it in there" Sonic said as he put his hand on her left cheek.

"Sonic…what looks tight? SonAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" Amy screamed as sonic shoved his dick into her but.

"Ohhhhh God dose this feel ggggoooooodddddddd" Sonic said as he continue to thrust as blood flowed from Amy.

"Sonic…STOP!!! STOP OR OR…."

"Or what no one will testify for you if bring it to court now shut up and let me finish" Sonic said as he contained "Maybe if you're good I'll cum outside and not inside…maybe" Sonic said as he continued.

This kept up for hours of the same thing over and over till finally Sonic tired.

"Whew I'm going to need some sleep after this one Ames now clean up this mess with you're tong or I swear every night from now on his going to be ass fucking" Sonic said as he left a shattered Amy lying in the bath room in her own blood and Sonics sperm.

Sonic lit a cigarette and took a long drag before he opened his door "Hey if any one needs a good fuck just knock on my door I got a good little sex slave for sale" Sonic shouted through out the apartment.

Several males came up to Sonics room to rent out Amy for sex including Tails and Vector. For the rest of that night Amy was sexually abused over and over till finally she passed out in the girl's bathroom after her fuck with Tails.

**Any girls out there do not hate me do not hate me oh please God do not hate me!!! This was the only way I could open up the next chapter sorry if I offended you it's the only way do not kill me…any one who is turned on by this you're a rapist and should go turn yourselves into the Police, Cops, the Popo, or Scotland Yard because I hated writing this…please to all you women out there do not hate me… keep reading the story and don't hate me…please. **

Deadpool- Hate him hate him for the rest of his life KILL HIM!!!

Me- Deadpool I said I was sorry *sniff*

Deadpool- What you no I meant Sonic you think everything is about you. Come on New New Avengers lets go Kill him!

Luke Cage- Let's kill that rapist

Nick Fury- Kill him kill him NOW!!!

Captain America- Normally Spiderman and I are against killing but well make an exception KILL HIM!!!

Spiderman- YEA!!!

Ki (from my new story)- I shall relish the full dark side of the force on you

Iron Fist- Yea what ever you say _freak_ KILL HIM 

Superman- Wait there is good in everyone we just need to find it

Batman- kryptonite

Superman- ARGH it burns…

Me- okay know that is out of the way…KILL SONIC

Sonic- Oh shit

Please don't kill me =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't kill me please don't kill me and further more please do not kill me**

Hellboy- He means it don't kill the dude

Spawn- Yes do not kill him

Me- Yea for those who aren't familiar with these two there from Black Horse Comics Marvel was pissing me off and…

Deadpool- The sacrifice has begun!!!

Me- What the hell are you…JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?

Deadpool- Hm? Oh where sacrificing Sonic to God Loki

Me- That's not Sonic

Deadpool- What? Of coarse it is who else could that be?

Me- Did you find him in a graveyard

Deadpool- yea

Me- That's Tommy

**Chapter 12 **

**A hurt Rose **

**Outside Shadow and Knuckle's dorm **

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Knuckles shouted

"Hold…still you're more of a virgin then me!" Rouge shouted back

**Inside **

Knuckles and Rouge where inside Rouges room on top of her bed. Rouge's room was dark purple and black with pictures of her and Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy. There where picture's of boy bands and other little things but the most important thing was Rouge trying to have Knuckles to have sex with her.

"WHAT IN SAM HILL ARE YOU TOUCHING ME THERE!!!" Knuckles shouted as he fell out of the bell and scuffled to the side of the room.

"Dame it Knuckles did you ever take Health?" Rouge asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea I got a C eat carbohydrates and drink plenty of water nothing about you touching my privates!!!" Knuckles said again cuffing both of his hands over his balls.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph did you learn about sex?" Rouge asked putting her legs over the bed and crossing them.

"Yea you women me male you're not answering my question!" Knuckles snapped as he tried to grab his jean jacket to put over his black shirt.

"Oh God Knuckles…you see when a man loves a women they…'ding dong'…who the hell can that be its…4 in the morning"

"Fuck it's four I need to study for my Math test!!!" Knuckles said as he stubbed for the door.

"Oh no your not remember we have the same math class and there is not test now wait here so I can teach you about a magical devise called a condom" Rouge said before she gave a seductive wink and walked toward the door. "I sewer to God if that's you Silver I am going to kick you in the…'click'…AMY!!!" There in front of Rouge was a shattered version of Amy her makeup smeared all over he face, cloths tattered, and the only form of baggage she had was her purse.

"Hey…Rouge" was all Amy said before she collapsed and started to cry.

"Shh…it's okay Amy it's all okay" Rouge said as she fell to her knees and cradled Amy in her arms.

"Hey Rouge is everything…AMY?!?" Knuckles shouted as he ran towered the two.

"Get away from me you…man!" Amy shouted as she got closer to Rouge and gave Knuckles the evil eye.

"Knuckles you might want to leave for awhile" Rouge as she stood up and cleared the pathway for Knuckles to leave.

"Yea I'll see you in class" Knuckles said as he left.

**Shadow's Knuckle's room**

_"I'm Walking on Sunshine oh oh oh! I'm Walking on Sun…_click" Shadow turned off the CD player as he sat in his chair watching the night sky.

"Stupid Sonic, stupid school, stupid…Amy" Shadow said as he continued to watch the stars and moon. He healed his Tommy Gun and was polishing the inside of it when Knuckles came back into the room. Knuckles still shocked from the whole experience walked right into the bathroom and didn't even tell him that he had entered.

Shadow looked blankly into the sky and just kept having deep thoughts about what had happen to his life since he had entered the school, hate, love, jealousy, these feeling were are new but familiar to him. Shadow just wanted it all to end buy Maria would not have liked it neither would Knuckles he would probably kill Shadow when he went to hell. Shadow knew of one thing that could settle himself senseless violence and he knew exactly who to start a fight with.

**First off yes I know it has been like years since I updated but give me a break mine dose not work. So I need to now who he should fight…I think Metal Sonic…I don't know**

**Deadpool- I DO!!!**

**Me- Oh Jesus Christ where the fuck is Bob**

**Deadpool- Haven't you read my comics? I killed him**

**Me- Great just fucking great…you sucked at the end of Wolverine Origins**

**Deadpool- FUCK YOU!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Um…ya been awhile since I updated. Knuckles and Shadow have been…very hard to work with…Sonic and the Black Knight kind of killed it for me. Deadpool is not appearing today because he is getting read for Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. **

**Chapter 13**

**Scourge **

Shadow entered his room and flipped the masters under his bed. Underneath were a Cutlass, Mossberg Shotgun and the green Chaos Emerald. Shadow picked up the weapons and looked out his window, soon Greasers will be his.

Scourge sat in the auto shop watching porn and drinking a fifty. Scourge was known as one of the toughest and most violent people at collage. His' idea of fun is murder, rape, and all out violence. Scourge did not have a fallowing except some second year students whose idea of a fun time was being wasted and high. None of them were in the garage that night making it all the riper for him to attack.

Shadow took a sniper position on the student hall across from the grange. Shadow raised his hand to the sky with the Chaos Emerald in his hand shouted "CHAOS LIGHTNING!" A blast came from the emerald and into the sky and then a charge of green lighting hit the grange burning straight through ceiling and into Scourge.

"RAGH!!!" he shouted as he was thrown from his seat when the television exploded. Before he could even realize what happen Shadow came rushing in and throw his body into the ceiling and when it started to come back to earth he kicked him into the wall. Scourge tried to get up but Shadow slammed his face against the wall braking his nose on contact with his palm.

Scourge looked through Shadow's fingers to see his dark face and red eyes and laughed.

"Oh I must be the luckiest hedgehog in the world to be graced by Shadow the Ultimate Life Form" Scourge said mockingly as Shadow put more pressure on his face.

"Look here you rat I know you hate Sonic as much as I do so lets make an Aggression Pact" Shadow said while clinching his teeth as if he had tasted something afoul. Scourge thought about it for awhile and smiled.

"And if I say no?"

Shadow smiled at this "I was hoping that you would resistance…" Shadow took the cutlass and slashed Scourge's arm. Scourge winced but did not let out a scream which angered Shadow so Shadow started to lightly push the sword into Scourge's shoulder at which he screamed. "Now you will fallow my rules or you will regret every breath I will give you from here on in you read me?" Shadow shouted at Scourge as he drew the sword out and took his hand from Scourge's face. Scourge fell to the ground holding his shoulder in pain and looked up at Shadow.

"I'll work with you for now but somewhere somehow I will get my revenge on you" Scourge said with poison in his words.

"Then I will kill you" Shadow said as he walked out in anger.

Shadow hated Scourge almost as he hated Sonic because of who he was. Scourge had left a trail of blood where ever he went from murder or rape and if their one thing Shadow hates more then anything in the world it's a raspiest, he would rather pull out his own eyes with a rusty fork then to ally himself with a rapist but Sonic was a special case and he was willing to break his morals to take him down.

Knuckles sat in the shower thinking of what happen in Rouge's room and how Amy appeared…as thought she had been broken again and again and never rebuilt. Knuckles sat their in silence till he heard a bagging on the bathroom door.

"Knuckles get out I need to take a bleach shower" Shadow shouted as he came in with his bloody cutlass. Knuckles sighed and turned off the water.

**Latter that night...**

Shadow shot up in bed like a bolt of lighting. Sweat was coming down his mussels. He had a dream about Sonic, Amy, and Scourge. Shadow had the urge to kill the both of them in one foul swoop there would be no witnesses and it's not like this campus did not know of murder. There was only one problem though…Amy. She loved Sonic and he could not snap her out of it its like trying to push a mountain impossible. He would love to kill Scourge right there and then when he had the chance to but he needed alleys and that the one thing he lacked. Shadow watched his clock pass the minutes till his alarm should go off but all he wanted was something to do. He cleaned his guns, polished his swords, and even practiced his Irish accent but nothing cooled his nerves. He needed Amy, all of her love that precious love wasted on a sex pig like Sonic. He would fight his way through hell and back just for a smile from her. Shadow got out of bed got dressed and walked out of his dorm he was going to go to Sonics' place and just try to talk to her if not…it would be a good excuse to punch Sonic in the face.

Knuckles woke up the her the front door of his and Shadow's room close. Knuckles eyes went wide he knew what Shadow was doing and he was not going to let him know what happen to Amy, Knuckles was not going to live through another Chaos Nuke. Knuckles jumped out of bed and tried to catch up with Shadow but he ran into something hard.

"Hello Echidna"

**Yep that my cliff hanger…I have nothing funny to say to day sadly Deadpool refuse to take to me…Bob is dead…Captain America is in China…and the New Avengers…kind of want to kill Norman Osborn…I am sad **


	14. Chapter 14

**When Captain America thorough his mighty Shield all those who oppose his shield! All those who oppose his shield and will must yield! For the red and white and the blue will come through when Captain America thorough his mighty shield! Love that song**

**Chapter 14**

**Brother Trouble **

"ARGH!!!" Knuckles was punched in the face and was thrown through the wall of his and Shadow's dorm. The dark figure lunged at him again and punched him in the stomach before he through Knuckles into the television electrocuting Knuckles. Knuckles fell down in pain blood covered his upper body and one of his eyes was swollen shut. A black Echidna stood in front of him with blue eyes, he had Knuckles shoes but black and white, blue jeans and a blue jean jacket, but where Knuckles' mark was nothing. Knuckles coughed up blood then looked up at the figured and laughed "Hello…Spiky" The figure jumped at Knuckles and slammed him into the wall.

"I told you its not _Spiky _ITS JUST SPIKE!!!" Spike shouted as through Knuckles into the kitchen. Spike was bigger and stronger then Knuckles. Knuckles knew what Spike was there for…the Master Emerald when they were born it was Knuckles who was chosen to guard the Master Emerald. Spike had been trying to kill Knuckles for years to be the guardian and have control over the Chaos Energy.

Spike punched Knuckles again in the face cutting him with his own barbs on his hands and then he took a knife out of the door and took it over Knuckles thought.

"I have been waiting for this day for years and today I will be guardian" Spike said as he put the knife to Knuckles thought.

"You have said that before!" Knuckles said as he kicked in one of Spike's knees, then he did a headbutt into Spike's head. Spike went down fast and soon Knuckles was on top of him punching him in the face then Knuckles dragged him to his feat and shouted "CHAOS BLAST!!!" a red light illuminated the room and Spike went soaring through the dorm and out the window. He fell to the ground a blood surrounded his body. Knuckles came over and looked out the window. "Dame it he's still alive" Knuckles said as he watched him get up and ran west towards his car. Knuckles sat down in his chair to recuperate when he remembered why he got up. "DAME IT SHADOW!!!"

Shadow arrived outside Sonic's place and knocked at the door. Two minutes latter Tails came to the door drunk and saw Shadow standing there.

"SONIC!!!" Tails shouted as he backed away from the door in total fear.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asked but then he saw Shadow at the door. Sonic reached for the Mac12 pistol he had on his hip when Shadow put his hand in the air.

"I don't want to fight I here to talk" Shadow said in the peaceful voice he had as he resisted the urge to use Chaos Blast. Sonic put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Shadow. "Then talk" Sonic said mockingly

"I just want to talk to Amy before things get ugly between us" Shadow said as he watched Sonic's hand carefully to make sure he would not grab that side arm.

"You and me both I haven't seen that little slut since we fucked last time" Sonic said smiling remembering it well. Shadow's eye winced at this and he felt like going crazy upon Sonic but he held it in. "Do…do you know where…she might be?" Shadow asked trying to keep himself from killing sonic. Just then an White Panther appeared at the top of the stairs "Hey Sonic where's that Sex Toy of yours Amy gone I need to fuck something right now" the Panther said. At that moment Shadow snapped. Shadow jumped over Sonic and at the Panther he pinned him to the ground and but his hand in his face, "Chaos Blast" and at that the Panther's head was destroyed and blood covered the walls. "And you" Shadow said to Sonic who was backup pointing his gun at Shadow and shaking.

"Now yo…you stand back I will kill you!" Shadow cracked his neck and grinned.

"Really you'll kill me? I will like to see you try" Shadow said contently as red Chaos energy flowed into his hands. Sonic let out three shots but the chaos energy reflected sending them in other directions one hitting Tails in the shoulder. Sonic tried to escape but Shadow would let off a beam of energy in the way of where he was trying to go. Sonic was trapped. Knuckles ran in to the door frame to see Shadow pinning Sonic against the wall.

"Shadow stop this madness right now!" Knuckles shouted but Shadow gave no reply. Knuckles put his hands in front of him and gave Shadow another chance. "You'll now I will and can absorb that energy of yours! If you are doing what I think you are doing you better hope to God I will give your power back" Shadow looked over at Knuckles and the energy went back inside his body and Shadow looked over at Sonic.

"If you did anything to Amy I will be back and next time Knuckles won't be here to save you…then I will kill you and everyone in this building" Shadow turned away and walked out with Knuckles. Sonic just stared blankly where the two where standing and fainted.

**Shadow Knuckles room **

When the two returned home they got to see the damage Knuckles and Spike had caused. Knuckles just whipped his fist and went to his room to get the Master Emerald so he and Shadow could heal.

Shadow just sat in what was left of his chair and looked out into the sky. He saw how amazing the stars are and then he thought of Amy, his Amy, his lover. Knuckles came back with the Master Emerald and the two started to heal.

**Outside **

Scourge looked in through the window he had seen all the events that had unfold before him and he gave a wicked grin. Spike was standing behind him cracking his knuckles. "The minute where done with that Shadow guy were going to kill my brother right?" Spike said as he started to crack his neck.

"Oh yes…we will…now lets find this Amy and Rouge"

**.com such a fun sight**

**Deadpool- Wow that was epic **

**Me- I don't feel like being funny**

**Deadpool- Fine I'll talk to…Iron Patriot **

**Me- Isn't he trying to kill you…along with the Thunderbolts **

**Deadpool- OH SHIT!!!**

**Next time on Collage Shadow and Knuckles eat breakfast stay tuned for REVIEWS!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the part of the Story where I should just say some random shit but…I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!**

**Chapter 15**

**Breaking Point **

Shadow and Knuckles sat in their room not saying anything but both knew what the other thinking but neither knew what should happen next. Shadow was the one who broke the ice.

"Where is she?" Shadow said bluntly but Knuckles knew exactly what he was talking about and he dread every moment in which he did not tell Shadow.

"Next door she's been with Rouge since last night" Shadow stood up and started to walk to the door but Knuckles stopped him.

"You know she was rapped right?" Knuckles said not looking into his friends eyes.

"Yes…" Shadow said as he left the room.

Shadow stood in front of the door staring at it as if it was another person. He knew that sooner or latter he would have to knock or just go back to Knuckles and feel like a complete idiot. Shadow remembered Maria's words and knocked on the door twice. He waited a minute or two before Rouge opened the door. They looked at each other for a second before Rouge closed the door behind her.

"Hon…I know you love her but…she can't even look at herself in the mirror before crying. She can't even look at the pastors of men in her room she tore them all down" Rouge looked at Shadow but it didn't change his mind he needed to see Amy. Shadow moved inside the room and looked around it looked normal from the last time except Tommy blood was gone. Shadow went up to Amy's door and knocked.

"Rouge you don't have to knock just come in!" Amy said cheerfully as if nothing had ever happened. Shadow felt as though he should just enter but he knew it would be the worse thing he could do.

"Amy…its Shadow." Shadow said nervously, he couldn't even recognize his own voice. Their was no sound from the other side. Amy did not say a word and Shadow didn't know what to say. Rouge looked at what was happening and didn't know what to do it was like Romeo and Juliet just a hell of a lot worse.

"Go away" Amy said from the other side of the door.

"Amy I…"

"I SAID GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!" Amy shouted from the other side as if she was another person.

"Dame it Amy I…."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" Amy shouted again even loader then before. Shadow just stared at the door and his eyes began to water a little he the Ultimate Life Form should not cry.

"I love you" Shadow walked out of the room and then Chaos Controlled back to his own. Rouge looked at Amy's door before she knocked on it "Amy its Rouge do you want anything"

"I want every God dame male to die"

**Shadow and Knuckles room**

Shadow came in from a green light with tears in his eyes. Knuckles saw that and tried to ask him but Shadow just gave him a 'If you ask I will break your neck in seven different places' look and went to the fridge and grabbed a Bud Light and drank the whole thing in one gulp. Shadow clasped in his chair and stared to cry.

**Silver **

Silver sat in meditation in the Prep house. He was glowing green and then he heard yelling outside the room. Silver opened his eye right in time to move out of the way of a black Echidna. Silver did a back flip out of the way and took flight. Silver saw that the Echidna looked like Knuckles but bigger and stronger. The Echidna attacked again by Silver moved out of the way but he ran into a green hedgehog that smacked him with a metal pipe. Silver fell onto the ground and the Echidna grabbed him and put him into a full nelson. Silver tried to escape but the green hedgehog graved his cheek and pulled him towards his face.

"Scourge" Silver said in a low voice

"Oh well, well, well the big bad Prep knows my name how honored I am" Scourge said mockingly as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "You smoke Silver?"

"No" Silver said as he tried to elbow the Echidna but his abs were as hard as steel.

"Oh don't try to heart Spike he's a lot stronger than he looks and that's already really strong" Scourge said again as he started to build the flame on his cigarette "We need you to deliver a message for us" Scourge said as he watched Silver eyes move from his to the cigarette.

"What kind of message?" Silver said almost scared

"This kind!" Scourge said before he thruster his hand

**Shadow and Knuckles **

Shadow and Knuckles sat in there arm chars drinking beers when a pounding on the door. Shadow looked at the door in a drunken haze. "It's open…just come in" Shadow said almost drunk. A blood drenched Silver on the ground.

"Help…me!"

**End of Chapter 15**

**R&R  
R&R**


End file.
